User talk:Damesukekun/Archive2016
終末メモリーズ ダメスケクンさん、あけましておめでとうございます！ I asked the composer of 終末メモリーズ to clarify what Miku is saying in place of 真実 in verse 6 line 3, and he said, 真実と書いて「こえ」と歌わせてます。無理やり過ぎですが、大人の事情と言う事で So it's "koe" as I thought, but do you know what 大人の事情 means? (Sorry, I looked it up but I'm not any wiser ...) Do you think the suggestion is that the voice is telling the truth that perhaps she doesn't want to hear? つまり、心のなかに事実を言う声が聞こえるのを暗示すると思いますか。 ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:55, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for this late reply. I totally missed this message. Where do they say 大人の事情? I made some research but I couldn't find the source. 大人の事情 usually means sexual things that are inappropriate for children, but there's no sensual word in the lyrics. The lyrics are very vague and I don't know what 真実―こえ means either, but I think your interpretation is right. Damesukekun (talk) 11:39, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the reply and sorry for any confusion. 大人の事情って、歌詞にはありません。「真実（こえ）」の意味を作曲家に聞きましたが、「無理やり過ぎですが、大人の事情と言う事で」と答えてくれました。 I didn't understand his reply very well, but at least your explanation is helpful. I'll go with my current interpretation. ElectricRaichu (talk) 20:48, January 17, 2016 (UTC) 君のトナリ I had a go at translating 君のトナリ. but I'm a bit unsure about the following: *v2. 「えー、そぉかなぁ・・・」なんて ちょっと可愛いじゃない “Yeah, maybe …” you say cutely. *v3. 口に出来ない思いを乗せて letting myself feel things I can't put into words. *v6. 弾けそうな気持ちを抱えて I think I'm going to burst. Hopefully my translation is close, but I would like to sub the video, so would you be able to check at least those points? ElectricRaichu (talk) 06:17, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Perfect! I love your translating. Damesukekun (talk) 06:36, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::どうもありがとうございました。 ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:56, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: About Using Other People's Translations It's actually in the guidelines already but I'll also put a notice about it on top of the page. I think I'll also just start removing translation if they aren't credited, since like you said they're mostly mistranslations. Amandelen (talk) 11:17, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :I missed the notice, but thank you for the update. Damesukekun (talk) 14:45, February 6, 2016 (UTC) もういいかい Hi, sorry to trouble you again, but I have a lot of difficulties with もういいかい. *Do you agree that the sense of "もういいかい" is "am I good enough yet"? *子ども扱いしないで？ is in the form of a request but has a question mark. What do you think that it means? *いつになればって I'm guessing a bit here but I translated it "Tell me it'll happen one day." Does that OK? *Similarly I translated もしかしたらって as "Tell me it might perhaps happen one day." *１引く２０で Doesn't that mean 1 − 20? I'm not sure how to interpret it ... I have a few other uncertainties but they're the main ones. I'd appreciate any help. If you have time, feel free to edit anything that's wrong. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:16, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :It seems もういいかい is from children's hide-and-seek game.　In the Japanese hide-and-seek, おに "it" asks もういいかい "are you ready?" before starting the game. Hiding children reply もういいよ "we're okay" if they are ready and まあだだよ "not yet" if they are not. もういいかい 「もういいよ」言って conveys the idea that the boy feels he has grown up enough to date with the girl and wants her to say yes. :子ども扱いしないで？ is a misuse of question mark. If you keep or delete the question mark, it's okay. :いつになればって literally means " '(the word) when' is". I think "I don't know when you say yes" or something like this would be better. :もしかしたらって I think "I don't know if I you might say yes" or so would be fine. :１引く２０で is a nonsense phrase on purpose. The author's intention is not clear for me, but your translation is good. Damesukekun (talk) 08:45, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh I see. Thanks so much. I'll take all your helpful comments into consideration! Actually, I think the allusion is to Blind Man's Buff (目隠し鬼) because of 目隠し in the first verse. 「もういっかい」ありがとうございました。 ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:53, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Damesukekun! I'd like to ask you if Achamo's translation http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/vocaloid/strobelight.htm or ikuy398's is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sKs7INaEoA better? Wintear (talk) 17:42, February 19, 2016 (UTC) 水際の碧色 In 水際の碧色, GUMI sings "mizugiwa" in the third verse instead of "migiwa", so unless there's another reason, probably the title should agree with the lyrics. If someone might read it as "migiwa", then we should have a redirect from "migiwa" to "mizugiwa". ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:51, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :My bad. Corrected the title. Damesukekun (talk) 08:41, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ツキノウタ Hi, it's me again. In ツキノウタ, I find the line ツキノウタ　もう君に　聞かせられずに (2nd last verse) confusing. It's so ambiguous. Who is doing the kiku to who/what, who is doing the saseru, is it passive or potential? #The existing translation interprets it as 僕が君に歌を聞かせることはできない (君が歌を聞く, 僕がさせる, potential): I can't let you hear the song. #Another interpretation is 君が僕に歌を聞かさない (僕が歌を聞く, 君がさせる, passive): You don't let me hear the song. #Another interpretation is ツキノウタが君に僕を聞かせることはできない (君が僕を聞く, 歌がさせる, potential). The song can't let you hear me. #One more I can see is 君がツキノウタに僕を聞かさない but I don't think this makes too much sense: You don't let the song hear me. However, in Kid's English version of the song (NB not a literal translation), it says "Won't Sound of Moon let me reach you any more". This is also ambiguous as "reach" could imply "I don't hear you" or "You don't hear me", but it suggests that interpretation 3 is the intended meaning. On the other hand, what makes most sense to me is that the song is preventing me from hearing you. However, that does not match the possible grammatical interpretations. Do you have an interpretation or opinion? Have I made a mistake somewhere? Could you please advise? ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:53, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :I support Blacksaingrain's interpretation. The full sentence would the most certainly be "（僕が）　ツキノウタ（を）　もう　君に　聞かせられずに". The Japanese language tends to avoid inanimate subjects, so ツキノウタ wouldn't be the subject in this sentence. We often describe this rule as "日本語は無生物主語を嫌う". (However, this phrase has an inanimate subject. What a paradox!) :The English version is the English version. As you mentioned, this is not a literal translation so what the English lyrics say doesn't influence the interpretation of original Japanese lyrics. Damesukekun (talk) 04:58, March 10, 2016 (UTC) OK thank you! That rule is a useful guidline to bear in mind. ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:06, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Oh, it reminds me of an English rule that also contradicts itself: A preposition is not a word to end a sentence with! ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:46, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ∞/Kid-P Hi, it's me again. おじゃまします。 Someone has asked me to translate the song featured in Kid's latest video, ∞. I had a go, but I'm not sure what is intended by キメ続ける (= 決め続ける ??) in verses 3 and 8, and I'm quite lost with 余裕はミリ成分 in verse 11. If you have any ideas pleas let me know. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:41, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :キメる originally means "to take drugs and get high". http://www.weblio.jp/content/%E3%82%AD%E3%83%A1%E3%82%8B 薬の効果が現れる(キマる)ように、薬を服用することを意味する語。転じて大麻など違法な薬物を使用することを意味することがある。In this case Kid-P seems to mean "to an excessive degree" or something like this. :ミリ成分 is a recent slang word (but I don't think this word is common among teens yet) meaning very few or little thing(s). One millimeter > very small. Damesukekun (talk) 21:20, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation. So 余裕はミリ成分 means 余裕はあまりない? But 何の余裕? I'm having trouble interpreting the verse. Any ideas? ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:41, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :When we say just 余裕, it usually means 心の余裕 or 気持ちの余裕, roughly translated as a state of being relaxed. Judging from the context, 余裕はミリ成分 suggests Len's reckless steps toward the future. Damesukekun (talk) 11:40, March 17, 2016 (UTC) OK thanks. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:04, March 18, 2016 (UTC) 僕が僕に帰れる場所 I translated the heading of this song as "The Place Where I Can Come Back to Myself", but I just had a look at Niconico, and someone has translated it as "I Am the Place I Come Home To". Since both interpretations are possible, I thought I'd ask you if you had any opinion on which is the most suitable. ElectricRaichu (talk) 06:08, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :I take your translation. "I am the place I come home to" is a mistranslation. Damesukekun (talk) 22:51, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:42, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Satisfaction/kz Hi, I recently translated Satisfaction/kz (though I did it while not logged in, so it appears as if a wikia contributor did so) but I just want to make absolutely sure that I didn't mess up, and if I did, I am very sorry. Ohjesusohboy (talk) 04:49, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :Hello. Checked and updated your translation. Thank you for your contribution. Damesukekun (talk) 07:42, March 29, 2016 (UTC) I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of improving some of the English wording, e.g., we don't say "flap with your arms" (that means use your arms to make something else flap!), we just say "flap your arms", and we usually say "look straight ahead" to mean "look only ahead". ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:19, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for your correction. I left as many OJOB's expressions as they are. Damesukekun (talk) 13:14, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ん+な Column Transliteration Hi ! Sorry, I didn't know about that ! Tha,k you for telling me. Rachinaf (talk) 08:24, April 7, 2016 (UTC) RING RING I'm trying to translate RING RING, but there are some ambiguities I thought I would need to ask a native speaker about. #vv. 4, 8, 9, 二人試すようなこの電話と鏡ね: The particles are left out, but following the inanimate subject principle you mentioned, I think that they are testing the phone and mirror, not the phone and mirror testing them. Do you agree? #last v., 音符　強く重ねて: Do you think this means playing notes simultaneously or playing notes successively (重ねる has two meanings)? Since they can sing in harmony, I've opted for the simultaneous sense, but I would like to check if that is a valid interpretation. #last v. 重ねて: Do you think the -te form is used to indicate a request as I have translated? Alternatively, ending a sentence in -te could mean like 重ねる。それで、… (which annoys me when Japanese people do that because it's so hard to understand what is implied). Thanks in advance. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:25, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :First question. The sentence is unusual and hard to understand for native speakers too. My intuition says 二人試すようなこの電話と鏡ね would be "This phone and this mirror trick us two" or something like this. I think this matches the context best. :Second question. 重ねる (transitive v.) and 重なる (intransitive v.) usually mean simultaneous movements in Japanese. :Third question. ように comes after て in this case. て~ように connection makes a "so that" idiom so your interpretation is right. Damesukekun (talk) 04:23, April 11, 2016 (UTC) OK thanks for your help. In that case I'll go with the phone/mirror tricking them. That was my original thought, but I couldn't find any support for 試す used that way, and the dictionary only gives the narrow sense of "調べ確かめる". ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:27, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :No, 試す means "to test, to try". But this phrase is a word play so maybe your and my original thoughts are what the author means. Damesukekun (talk) Re: Postposition の Hello, Thank you for the information, but the titles that you corrected weren't actually added by me. I tend to avoid adding English titles unless I'm absolutely sure that they are correct, and if you look at the edit history of the pages you can see that I didn't add them. Amandelen (talk) 08:54, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for doing that. I appreciate that. Coxal15 (talk) 15:39, April 25, 2016 (UTC) 星屑オーケストラ Hi I made some further amendments to 星屑オーケストラ. I'm letting you know in case I got something wrong. #The first time stardust is mentioned, it sounds strange to say "the" because that would mean that the listener is already familiar with this bit of stardust. The second and subsequent times you should say "the" because by then the listener is familiar with it. #Stardust is uncountable so you can't say "a small stardust". Even "the small startdust" is awkward, so I've changed it to "a/the small bit of stardust". #For 僕の生きた証, I changed "proof of life" back to "proof that I had lived" . Proof of life means proof that someone or something is still alive or that life exists (生命の証明). E.g., "is there proof of life on Mars?" #"Even if I'm not here no more" is ungrammatical (double negative). You can say "Even if I'm not here any more" (casual) or "Even if I'm here no more" (rather formal, but I think it sounds better to me here). ちなみに, the previous translation "Even if I'm no more" is perfectly correct, but it's a bit literary so I think it might be obscure to some readers. #例えばもし僕が生まれ変わっても sounds hypothetical to me so I worded it "Even if I were to be reborn." Sorry but your version "Even though I would be reborn" sounds a bit strange to me. I would interpret it as "In a certain situation I will be reborn, but unfortunately when that happens play this melody ..." because "though" tends to give the consequence a negative connotation, like のに in Japanese. Anyway, if I misinterpreted something, please feel free to change it back. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:25, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for your correction. I learned a lot. Damesukekun (talk) 14:09, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:You Latest Translations I'm sorry, but I didn't quite get what you were trying to get across with your examples, since 잘 보세요 does mean 'look at something carefully'(in the general context at least), and I have no idea what you mean by 많으로 보세요, since that is far from grammatical. Did you mean 많이 보세요? I don't know if you ran your Japanese through Google translate or not, but even that isn't a natural sentence if you're trying to mean 'look at something carefully'. 많이 보다 means 'to look at something many times', and to overlook is 넘겨보다. I'm really sorry to say this, but I'm not sure that you are fluent enough in Korean to explain the whole Korean-Japanese dynamic to me. But still, I understand that you're just trying to tell me that I shouldn't try translating. I'll refrain from tackling Japanese songs from now on, but I do want to tell you that I have never translated Yume no Katachi. I have no idea why you thought I did, but I didn't. Whatever translation was there before you did it, it wasn't mine. Streetneko (talk) 00:39, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Your name was on the Yume no Katachi page as the translator, but I understand. Damesukekun (talk) 13:28, May 31, 2016 (UTC) MISTRANSALTION Hey,responding to your comment.I am very sorry about the mistake.I did copy it off a youtube video.I didnt know it was a mistransaltion.Sorry 02:22, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Yandere Miku 02:22, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :If you don't understand Japanese to tell good and bad translations, you shouldn't blindly copy other people's translations without research. You're going to share the responsibility of spreading mistranslations. Damesukekun (talk) 06:43, June 3, 2016 (UTC) 想う事 in "wing" Hi, I've attempted to translate wing, but I've left out the translation for the recurring phrase 想う事. I realize it means "what I feel/think" but I'm unsure how it fits in with the words that follow. I would appreciate your opinion or suggestions. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:08, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :The phrase is vague and I'm not fully sure of it, but 想う事 and 今ボクのキモチ seem apposition words. "Right here I give to you my thoughts, my feelings as they are right now." would be good. Damesukekun (talk) 14:18, July 10, 2016 (UTC) OK thanks. I'll think about it a bit more along those lines and see where it leads. ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:31, July 11, 2016 (UTC) コンストレイション strange credit If you look at the video for コンストレイション, There's a strange credit "ほよほよ飼育係" at 0:35 into the song. Do you have any idea what it means? Tuning (調声) was credited earlier to 応援歌P and ニクロムP. ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:15, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Hi. ほよほよ飼育係 is the team of 応援歌P, つきのP and ニクロムP. Damesukekun (talk) 12:46, August 1, 2016 (UTC) そうですか！ Thanks for the explanation. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:42, August 1, 2016 (UTC) あなたの居る場所へ Hi, I'm trying to translate あなたの居る場所へ, but I can't figure out the second verse. : すれ違った　笑顔の他人(ひと)が　不意にあなたと　重なるのです Literally, it would read it as "A smiling person passing by unexpectedly lies on top of you" but that's rather silly! I thought maybe "Smiling people are passing by and you unexpectedly turn up among them", but that contradicts the next line that says he's going home to where she is: さぁ帰ろう　あなたの居る場所へ. Do you have any ideas how to interpret it? ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:45, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :It's "A smiling person passing by unexpectedly reminds me of you." Damesukekun (talk) 13:50, September 27, 2016 (UTC) OK, thanks. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:04, September 28, 2016 (UTC) 少年覚醒クライシス I'm trying to translate 少年覚醒クライシス by a new producer, Pinokinoko. Do have any idea what キレそ　はい、おつ means? Some other lines are also a bit tricky for me, so if you have time, could you please have a look? ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:05, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :In this case the three words are interjections conveying negative feelings. Damesukekun (talk) 01:36, October 6, 2016 (UTC) きりん Hi, sorry to trouble you again, but I'm having trouble with the following line in this crazy song. : サバンナじこみの太陽も はだしで逃げ出す熱視線 I think it's referring to how the leopard was staring at the giraffe. Do you think it means "a stare so intense that even the savannah sun would run away barefoot" (太陽 is the subject of 逃げ出す) or "a stare so intense that even someone brought up under the savannah sun would run away barefoot" (generic subject) or something else? ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:13, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :I take the first one. サバンナじこみの太陽 sounds ungrammatical and weird anyway. Damesukekun (talk) 14:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) OK thanks, I'm glad you thought it's strange too. Sorry, I forgot to ask about another line near the end: 黄色黒はっきりついたのかな. I can't understand why there is a doubt or question. Does ついた refer to the "picture" being coloured yellow and black, or am I missing something? ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:01, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :This seems a spoof on 白黒はっきりする/白黒はっきりつける "Make it clear" "Say yes or no clearly". However I'm not fully sure about my interpretation. Damesukekun (talk) 15:02, October 12, 2016 (UTC) So kiirokuro is a pun on shirokuro—I would never have guessed! Thanks so much, it makes sense now. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:33, October 12, 2016 (UTC) SING＆SMILE Hello! I tentatively revised your translation of SING＆SMILE as I felt that the English was a bit stilted, and I was wondering if you would check my work: http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/index.php?diff=122390 . Thanks! —umbreon12 07:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for your edit. We'll use this version. Damesukekun (talk) 14:09, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Real English Translation Good afternoon, Damesukekun. I would just like to ask something: What is the real English translation of the song Ageha Glow? Is it Swallowtail Glow or Swallowtail Butterfly Glow? In the Vocaloid Wiki, "Swallowtail Glow" is the English translation used there while "Swallowtail Butterfly Glow" is used in this wiki. 08:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC)08:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC)08:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC)08:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC)08:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC)08:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC)08:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC)08:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC)08:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC)08:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC)08:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC)08:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :Alc Jp-En/En-Jp dictionary says the both words mean [[wikipedia:Swallowtail butterfly|the papilionidae butterflies]], but "swallowtail butterfly" seems better to get rid of ambiguity. I'll update the Vocaloid Wiki page. Damesukekun (talk) 13:32, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Request Hey, there! Um... I'm going to be creating a comic along with three other creators. However, that's not the only thing I'll be aiming for. I'm going to animate particular stuff about the comics, and see, I need your help translating the lyrics I've made to Japanese. I'm only making a song for a friend (with my hand-drawn video). That's really all you have to do. But I understand if you don't have any time! I wish we could collaborate with some music some time, though. You seem like a cool person. Buttercupsnas (talk) 13:54, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Can you send me the lyrics at damesukekun(at)live.jp ? Damesukekun (talk) 15:26, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Translation Hi, Amandelen suggest me to ask u about my translation. do u mind that can u help me to check out my translation. Vocaloid- Galanthus https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B08kfkeoh_scV1E2ZEtkeTZDVUU KHTunaZCG (talk) 10:48, December 8, 2016 (UTC) thank you so much for your edit. i get it more and more. i know that my translate skill is weaked but i didn't see whoever translate this song. actually it've eng sub from one person but it's called ENG DUB prefer ENG SUB " i'm not satisfy so i'll try JP-En translation. can i ask u about letter for my learning? i wonder that "orakuen" --> "paradise"? "ojousama" --> "Queen"? i search on google translate it's "our castle's king" and "princess" it's a synonym,isn't it? KHTunaZCG (talk) 17:38, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :I translated the first part of the song. I'm sorry but I have to say you made many grave mistakes both in your Japanese and English. I suggest you refrain from making Jp-En translations unless you fluently read and write the languages. Neither Japanese nor English is your native tongue. Damesukekun (talk) 14:38, December 9, 2016 (UTC) : :Excuse me for coming into your conversation but castle/paradise is a bit complicated. It appears to be using ruby, i.e., the words sung aloud is rakuen "paradise", while the lyrics use the word oshiro "castle", to indicate that it's actually a castle but that the speaker regards it as their paradise. This is difficult to translate into English. Usually I find one word (paradise or castle) will make better sense, but in this case I would personally add both words to convey the full meaning: "This is our castle, our paradise: I am the king, you are the princess." (Incidentally, it's not ojousama "lady", it's oujosama "princess". ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:27, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you so much for your suggest ElectricRaichu, i know that JPN have many synonym, actually it's so hard a i'm thinking my country language can easier translate ENG-JP KHTunaZCG (talk)12:09, December 11, 2016 ::Don't forget to put your signature with four tildes. Damesukekun (talk) 12:29, December 11, 2016 (UTC) especially Hi, I'm having some trouble with understanding some lines in especially. Would you be able to help me? つかまえたひところの　ほんのりあわいこころ -- I interpreted this as "I catch a moment from my fuzzy thoughts" but I'm really not sure who tsukamaeted what when. I'm not familiar with ひところ. Does it mean 一時, かつて, 一瞬, ...? 私に満ちた　尽きない予感も / あなたに満ちた　まばゆい鼓動も -- "My endless premonitions, your beautiful heartbeat." Does 予感 usually have bad connotations in Japanese (like "foreboding") or is it neutral (like "premonition"? Would you interpret it as concern about the どんなになっても in the next line? Also, I'm not familiar with まばゆい. Is "beautiful" a reasonable interpretation? The dictionary lists both まぶしい and 美しい as meanings. I appreciate any suggestions or improvements you may have. ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:02, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :つかまえたひところの～ is a bit ungrammatical and hard to interpret. My dictionary (現代国語例解辞典, 小学館) says ひところ means "以前のある時期 a certain period in the past", and あわいこころ often appears in the phrase 淡い恋心. My intuition says "Among the soft morning smells I catch/find those old sentimental feelings for you". :予感 is used in both good and bad ways in Japanese. In this song the word conveys positive feelings. まばゆい means "dazzling" and it always carries positive meaning. I think "My endless anticipations and the dazzling/brilliant heartbeats that fill you, whatever may happen I want to always cherish them as they are" is what the author means. Damesukekun (talk) 03:13, December 11, 2016 (UTC) OK, thanks for your explanations and suggestions. Very helpful as always! ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:02, December 11, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to ask your help again u told me that refrain from ENG-JP translate but it's more my motivate so i can't give up it about my education. but i can ask about eng translate,can't I? (puppy's eyes wink! wink!) BUT THIS TIME '''it's my translate, i get Eng translate from youtube so i ask u that it's worth to put it on this wikia,isnt it? I hope that u don't mind (tremble) https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B08kfkeoh_sceV9lazczVkduVE0/view?usp=sharing KHTunaZCG (talk) 12:41, December 11, 2016 (UTC) 足して2で割るSPL > I add and divide SPL by two 想いハジけるSummer Drinking > Our minds soar up with this Summer Drinking 寝ぼけないでよ > Awake now (lit. Don't be half-asleep) ほら！飲み干してよ > Hey! Drink it up! ハートの奥をしっかり刺激して > And let it excite your heart to the bottom You still have a long way to go. You mistranslated a simplest phrase. I strongly suggest again that you stop translating Japanese stuff. Damesukekun (talk) 14:12, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry. this '''isn't my translate, i got from User's Youtube i ask some question that ハジけ and はじけ aren't same mean? 君の肩に手を置いた僕にさらにはじけ出した my hand put on your shoulder, afterwards we're separate. i mistake it,right? KHTunaZCG (talk) 09:06, December 14, 2016 (UTC) HoneyWorks Wolf Could you translate bubbles too? YuzuYuzura (talk) 14:31, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'm busy IRL currently. I'll do it later. Damesukekun (talk) 06:17, December 15, 2016 (UTC) 大嫌いなはずだった。 Hey if you can translate that song that would be great. I can understand most of it but there are some parts that I think you have to be a Japanese schoolkid to understand the nuances. Tell me, my first reaction to the title was "I thought I hated you", but when I read how the phrase is used in the song, it seems to be about her hating his directness, which is why I translated it "I thought I hated it" or something like that. ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:50, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :I'm thinking about just what you point out. "Hate you" sounds strong for this song. I'll listen to the song and watch the video again and get the nuances. Damesukekun (talk) 05:30, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: 大嫌いなはずだった。 (Daikirai na Hazu Datta.) I see. Thank you for letting me know. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 13:17, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Translation Check Hello, I can't really say anything about the Jp->Eng translation itself as I'm nowhere close to fluent in Japanese, but you are right that the English seems to be a bit clumsy. For example: "Your wavering eyes/Devours me" should be "Your wavering eyes/Devour me". I also have no idea what a "virginal hunter" is supposed to be. The kanji that's supposed to mean "virginal" is 未熟, but my dictionary says it means something like "immature" or "unskilled", and "virginal" means something like "pure" or "fresh". I'm not sure if that's enough to say that they aren't fluent in English (some English natives are bad at writing/typing and can't form grammatically correct sentences, even though it's their mother tongue), but the author was definitely sloppy when writing the English translation. Amandelen (talk) 11:31, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for your opinion. Though I'm not a native English speaker, I do think his/her English isn't fluent and is sometimes difficult to understand. He/She is an unrecommended translator. Damesukekun (talk) 12:03, December 28, 2016 (UTC)